Lead the way
by rredken
Summary: One-shot about how they got together


**Title: Lead the way ****  
><strong>**Author:** rredken  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> callica  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One-shot about how they got together. **Callie's POV!**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

It all started when Mark couldn't stop talking about Erica. He had the most vivid imagination when it came down to me and my blond best friend. At first it annoyed the crap out of Erica and she would take him down verbally every chance she got. But then it became a game ….. a game between us and him …a game between her and me. We started teasing him about a threesome, feeding his dreams with luscious images. Whenever he was around, we played our role, but step by step we extended the boundaries of the script up to the point where Mark was no longer a part of it.

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't think about you, me, her and a videocamera? Erica leans her head down on my shoulder, the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo invades my senses, making my breath hitch, which I try to hide. Sloan bites his apple and walks away, cursing himself for turning over a new leaf. For one second, I rest my head on top of hers …. Did she just sigh?"_

"_We're at Joe's and Mark asked me to dance with him. I can't say no and Erica nudges me to follow him on the floor. His hands are on my hips as I dance face to face with him. All of a sudden I feel soft curves pressing into my back, hips following my moves. Mark's lips curl up in a smirk at the display in front of him. My body relaxes into her touch and challenging Mark with my eyes, I take her hands and place them on my stomach, our fingers entwining almost immediately. The faint brush of her lips on my bare shoulder makes me push into her. She chuckles slightly and I squeeze her hand. Show's over Sloan, Torres and I are heading towards my Sapphic castle! Erica states and pulls me outside, both giggling with what we've done …."_

"_We're in the elevator when Mark steps in. I know he has been thinking about a threesome all day and when Erica and I look at each other, the game is on again. … You wouldn't find it intimidating? Next thing I know, she cups my face and presses her lips against mine. The soft brush of her thumb on my cheek makes me forget all about the game and Mark …."_

"_You're ready to go Hahn? We're in the attending locker room and Erica is getting dressed. When she bends over to put on her shoes, her shirt rides up her sides, revealing creamy skin. I can't resist and let my fingers touch the snow white texture just above the waistband of her jeans. I'm amazed by the softness of it and smile at seeing goosebumps erupt on her."_

"_No unhealthy stuff when you're with me, so eat your fruit Torres! No, stop pouting, it's not going to work with me this time! If I eat this apple, do I get a reward then? What do you want? A kiss from the teacher? Okay … I finished it in record time, now I like to collect my reward! Without a question she kisses me gently, a kiss on the lips between best friends, although the quick sweep of her tongue against my bottom lip says something entirely else … When my mouth opens for her, she pulls back with a grin on her face. Whatever it takes to make my Callie healthy, I'll do it! She says and walks out of the office. For the rest of the day there are only 3 things on my mind: her soft lips, the sweep of her tongue and 'my Callie'."_

"_We're crashing at my place after a night of dancing. We quickly change in a T-shirt and our panties and dive in my bed. Without a thought, we move our bodies closer, facing each other, just like we always do. We hold each other tight, our foreheads and noses touching. I've never been able to sleep face to face, but with Erica, it's the only way…. Night Torres, Night Hahn! We fall asleep breathing each others air …."_

"_Oh man, my shoulders are killing me, I've been on my feet too long! That's because you're getting old Hahn! Watch it Torres or you'll be sleeping on my porch! Aw, is my cardio-goddess a bit sensitive about her age? Come here, I'll give you a massage to make it up to you. Just take some oil and come sit between my legs! She positions herself and takes of her shirt. While I warm up the oil in my hands, my eyes are glued to the beauty before me. Erica is my best friend and god, she's gorgeous…. The first touch of my hands on her naked skin, makes me close my eyes for a second. I let my fingers dig in the hard muscles, kneading and circling, eliciting little moans from her. I gently push the bra straps of her shoulders to give me better access. When my hands slide from her clavicle towards her breasts, she doesn't say anything, she just leans her head back against me. I vary between caressing her neck and shoulders and now and then letting my fingertips faintly play on the soft swell of her breasts. Whenever my fingers slide down, a shiver runs through my body. I know I'm pushing the limits of our friendship, but I can't help wonder if she enjoys his as much as I do. Letting my eyes wander over her chest, my question is answered, the evidence clearly visible under the thin fabric of her silk bra. After a while, her breath is evening out, sleep is about to take her over. So I pull her with me on the couch, quickly ridding myself of my own shirt, obeying my deep need to feel her, skin to skin. I cover us up with the blanket and let her steady breathing lull me to sleep. When we wake up in the morning she never asks why I'm not wearing my shirt …"_

This is the path that brought us here. We are lying in my bed after the most tender love making of my existence. Never in my life has somebody worshipped every piece of my body as she did, my best friend, …. my Erica. Her body is warm and soft against my back, our curves fitting perfectly together. I place my hand over the creamy one that's drawing lazy circles on my stomach and entwine our fingers. I feel her lips brushing gently over my shoulder when her sleep filled husky voice vibrates on my skin "You're okay Cal?" I bring her hand to my lips and press a long loving kiss on every finger. "I'm more than okay" I whisper back. And it's true, I am more than okay, the game's over, but our story has just begun. My lips curl up in a smile at this realization and in the arms of my future I let sleep take over my sated body, mind and heart ….


End file.
